Couldn't you be a coward?
by strange organized chaos
Summary: If he were a character in a novel, I would have thought him to be the most charming and one of the bravest heroes that ever walked the earth. But in real life...danger isn't all that charming. And all though he is so brave, I would rather him be more like


"You want to be responsible for the whole world?"- pg 293 _Percy Jackson and the Titan's Curse_, Rick Riordan.

* * *

He had that look on his face. His eyebrows were furrowed, his once aqua-green eyes darkened, and his fists slightly clenched. I absolutely hated that look.

I think...

I mean, that look usually is associated with something potentially life threatening.

But still...

There was something so endearing...something so...alluring about that look.

Now was no exception.

'I don't need forever' I found him saying sternly. The pensive look he wore vanished, and somehow no matter what I said, I knew he would not change his mind. He was entirely too stubborn for his own good. 'Just two years. Until I'm sixteen'

I could feel the color leave my face. The grays of my eyes must have stood out vividly (he absentmindedly told me once that they do that when I was angry...or scared. Of course, it was an offhand comment that he probably won't recall, but I will bring it to my grave...solely on the fact that _he_ said it)

I futilely tried to persuade him otherwise. Trying to reason with Percy wasn't an easy task mind you, but I found that if I used enough common sense and simplified things so that they seemed so entirely easy that there was no chance of arguing, I would eventually win.

'But Percy,' I began, using the voice of reason I had honed over the years, 'this means the prophecy might _not_ be about you. It might be about Nico. We have to-' I watched as his aqua-green eyes focused on my own, and whatever I was saying trailed off weakly.

'No,' he said. I could have sworn his voice dropped an octave or two. 'I chose the prophecy. It will be about me.'

I could feel the tears swelling, but I blinked them away. I hadn't realized how much danger the prophecy would put Nico in. But now that Percy...was..._Oh gods. _This was all together too much for one 14 year old boy to handle, regardless of how strong he is.

Because I know he is, but he won't be successful. In every single story I have read the protagonists always ends up with a tragic life, that is if he survives.

I could not lose Percy. I would not lose Percy. Save the tragic lives for someone else, I found myself cursing. And then I thought, that _he_ had accepted this. _He_ took on the role of tragic hero. _He _chose this. _He_ took responsibility. _He_ was being noble. _He_ was being brave.

_He_ was being an idiot!

'Why are you saying that?' I cried sadly. I sounded heartbroken even in my own ears, and began to wonder if Percy had finally figured it out. 'You want to be responsible for the whole world?'

The pensive look returned, and for a second I was sure he was going to say 'no', but I knew he wouldn't. Percy Jackson was anything but a coward.

'I can't let Nico be in any more danger,' he said calmly. He looked down on the floor with a crescent fallen face. It took all of my being to keep from holding him at that moment. He didn't want this at all. 'I owe that much to his sister. I...let them both down. I'm not going to let that poor kid suffer any more'.

The boy hated him, I knew it and he knew it. But Percy's sympathy for people astounded me sometimes. If he were a character in a novel, I would have thought him to be the most charming and brave person to ever have walked the earth, but in real life...danger wasn't all that charming. And all though he is so brave, I would rather him be more like a coward.

At least he would be alive.

'The poor kid who hates you and wants to see you dead,' Grover reasoned. I looked at him for a moment and I could tell he did not approve of Percy's decision either.

'Maybe we can find him,' he said. 'We can convince him its okay, hide him somewhere safe'.

I instantly thought of Luke, and what he would do if he were to ever find Nico. I let out an involuntary shiver, running down my spine and reminding me of all that had happened between Luke and I.

'If Luke gets hold of him-'

Percy looked at me with sympathy, and something I couldn't describe. He grabbed one of my shoulders with his calloused hands.

'Luke won't,' he said softly, and I found my entire body flush. I had never been this close to him. I could _literally_ see the ocean in his eyes. 'I'll make sure he's got other things to worry about. Namely, me'.

I grinned weakly and before I could comprehend it he pulled me towards him. I wrapped my arms around his waste clumsily, slightly embarrassed.

But he smelled clean, and I couldn't help the tears from falling this time. I squeezed him harder, and to my surprise he responded eagerly.

This would probably be the only time we would hug, and I tried to memorize every touch, every feeling that was going through my body.

'Don't worry Annabeth' he whispered softly in my ear, brushing some of my hair away from my eyes.

'I never do'.

* * *

Sock- Did you guys hear about the 4th book coming out! I'm so excited. I heard Rick read the first chapter, brilliant as usual (and there was some Percy and Annabeth fluff! Oh Joy!)

Anyway, Review at you leisure. Oh and most of the dialogue was taken from the book, Percy Jackson and the Titan's Curse I honestly just wanted to write it in Annabeth's point of view.


End file.
